


О человеческой физиологии и демоническом аппетите

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Sort Of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Триш узнает об особенностях человеческой физиологии и о том, как здорово состоять в отношениях с той, из кого раз в месяц просто так течет кровь.
Relationships: Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	О человеческой физиологии и демоническом аппетите

Триш громко принюхалась.

— Почему кровью пахнет? — пробормотала она задумчиво. Мэри подняла на нее взгляд, отрываясь от журнала, который листала. Она запаха естественно не чувствовала. Она пожала плечами и поерзала, перекладывая ногу на ногу. — Мэри!

От оклика та вздрогнула.

— Ну что такое?

Звучала Триш испуганно. Подлетев к ней и нависнув сверху, смотрела точно так же.

— У тебя кровь!

Мэри машинально кинула взгляд на календарь, потому что если она ни с кем не дралась, то наличие крови на ткани домашних штанов означало только одно.

— Вот черт! — зашипела Мэри, поняв, что была права. Она совсем забыла. Менструация у нее всегда приходила без всякой боли и неприятных ощущений, за пару дней до нее у нее не начинало ломить грудь, как у многих, а потому Мэри постоянно забывала о том, что каждый месяц происходит с ее телом, и пачкала одежду в крови. Ей не привыкать, конечно, но всякий раз было досадно все равно. Как можно забывать о том, что происходит регулярно на протяжении вот уже стольких лет каждый месяц?

Мэри подскочила под взглядом ничего не понимающей демоницы, схватила из шкафа прокладку и чистые трусы, а потом скрылась в ванной комнате, чтобы привести себя в порядок и срочно застирать одежду. Мэри постоянно портила одежду кровью и всякими сомнительными демоническими жидкостями, но они не отстирывались вообще. Зато кровь собственная на этом фоне казалась сущим пустяком.

Когда Мэри вышла из ванной комнаты, оказалось, что Триш все это время караулила под дверью. Она сразу же поймала Мэри за плечи и внимательно оглядела, снова принюхиваясь.

Черт, это смущало…

Мэри отвела взгляд и попыталась вывернуться.

— Ну ты чего?

Триш не отпустила. Демоны питались человеческой кровью. За Триш такого никогда замечено не было, но…

— С тобой все в порядке? Откуда та кровь?

— В смысле откуда?

До Мэри дошло: Триш не была человеком. У нее не было менструации. Не могло быть, судя по всему.

Она волновалась. Это было очень даже мило с ее стороны. О Мэри так раньше никто не беспокоился, когда у нее всего-то начиналась менструация. Обычное ведь дело.

— У тебя кровь! Тебе больно? Ты ранена?

Мэри фыркнула и положила ладони поверх ее рук, погладила, продолжая улыбаться.

— Нет. У людей такое бывает, вот и все. Раз в месяц. Это как раз значит, что я здорова, и все такое.

Триш не оценила ее объяснение.

— Не бывает, чтобы кровь текла, и это значило, что все в порядке, — буркнула она.

— Бывает.

Они начали жить вместе совсем недавно, и двух недель не прошло. Видимо, до того, как они съехались, Триш не особо-то и много общалась с людьми, хотя и была окружена ими почти постоянно.

Что Мэри смущало, так это то, какое внимание оказывала ей Триш весь остаток дня. Она принюхивалась к ней, ловила в кольцо рук, утыкалась носом в ее волосы, дышала. Это было мило, нежно, но Мэри не отпускало ощущение, будто ее собираются съесть.

Когда они уже укладывались спать, внизу живота начинало неприятно тянуть. Мэри вздохнула. Обычно это ощущение появлялось на второй день, но никогда ей особо не мешало.

Триш потушила свет, легла сзади и сразу же обняла ее, прижимая к своей груди спиной.

— Ты так пахнешь, — вздохнула Триш, касаясь носом шеи. — Так по-особому.

— Как? — пробормотала Мэри, беспокоясь сейчас только о том, что она может запачкать простыни. В первые сутки из нее всегда лилось обильно, и ночью она постоянно протекала, что не вызывало ничего, кроме глухого раздражения, когда приходилось потом застирывать простыню.

— Аппетитно.

Из уст кого угодно другого это бы звучало отвратительно пошло, но Триш говорила буквально.

Мэри помолчала.

Все партнерши, что были у нее за жизнь, предпочитали воздерживаться от какой бы то ни было близости, когда приходило время менструации. Многие находили секс в это время очень противным, многим не нравились ни кровь, ни запах, но в основном никто из партнерш Мэри не хотела заниматься сексом, просто потому что у них все страшно болело, а в таком состоянии секс — это явно последнее, о чем будешь думать.

Но теперь…

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросила Мэри шепотом, понимая, как это все ужасно звучит, но…

Триш приподнялась над ней, глаза ее опасно сверкнули в темноте, а меж губ скользнул язык.

— Очень хочу.

Мэри покраснела и пожалела, что предложила. Триш сразу же сменила положение, села между ее ног и по-хозяйски взялась за трусы, чтобы стащить их.

— Погоди-погоди, надо что-нибудь подстелить, — пробормотала Мэри, почти испугавшись, но между ног все отозвалось сладостным ощущением предвкушения. Язык у Триш был длинный, шершавый, совсем не похожий на человеческий. — А то запачкаем…

— Не запачкаем, — ответила Триш уверено, сняла с нее трусы и подтащила Мэри еще ближе к себе. Той пришлось не очень удобно выгнуться, радуясь тому, что Триш не удосужилась включить свет. Он ей и не был нужен, конечно, демоница прекрасно видела и в темноте, но Мэри было проще. Она сложила ноги ей на плечи. Поясница так очень быстро затекала.

Триш шумно выдохнула, дразняще лизнула влажные половые губы и глубоко вдохнула запах, исходящий от лобковых волос. Мэри закрыла глаза, но расслабиться ей Триш не дала:

Длинный язык скользнул внутрь легко, без всякого сопротивления, вырывая стон. Триш сразу же отстранилась, издавая звуки, какие обычно издают люди, пытаясь что-то распробовать.

— Очень вкусно, — заявила она и прежде, чем Мэри могла возмутиться, втолкнула язык обратно.


End file.
